And then we touched
by millax3
Summary: Troyella Oneshot, very sexual R&R best friends to lovers


_Maybe I could be all you ever dreamed  
cause you are beautiful inside, so lovely and I  
can't see why I'd do anything without you  
& when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
that I'd rather be anywhere but here..  
without you._

**_Anywhere but here- Safety Suit_**

* * *

**And then we touched.**

She ran her hand through her long, dark hair as she sighed. It was going to be a long, tough day.  
She looked outside the window as she was once again taken away by her thoughts. Her thoughts  
of her best friend, Troy Bolton.  
She was just getting into it as a sweet clear male voice dragged her back to reality. "Gabriella?",  
she shot her eyes wide but yet smiled "Hey Troy". He placed his hands on her shoulders and began  
massaging them. "Whats up?", she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes while enjoying his hands  
on her body "Mhmm you should do this much more often.." He smiled and rubbed up her neck  
"That would be my pleasure, Brie" he knelt down and blew some air over her neck. He walked over so he could  
face her and knelt down again on one with her as she slowly opened her eyes again and looked straight  
into his eyes. He smiled as he leaned closer to his lips.  
"Uh what the hell are you both doing?" Gabriella and Troy looked up at the girl standing in the  
door frame. It was HER. "Hey babe, we're just relaxing you know.." She nodded. "Yeah right, come on Troy,  
you can walk me to biology class, seeyou Gabriella." She glared at her and placed her hand on her hips.  
Troy sighed and got up. "Brie I gotta talk to you later, I'll call you!"  
She sighed "Sure, talk then." She watched him and Olivia walk out and let her head fall into her hands.  
It was so hard being in love with her best friend. But she had been in love with him for ages now,  
and somehow she got used to it.  
To the pain, the goosebumps, to the feeling. She just couldn't understand it. He wasn't meant to be with Olivia.  
She, Gabriella herself, was the one for him and no one else. Just her.

The next morning  
Gabriella ran down the hallway of her high school in Alberquerque. She was late for homeroom, rather say late  
again as she was everyday this week.  
The door flew open as a male figure walked out, closing the door behind him. She ran right into him, looking up  
as she saw it was HIM.  
"Hey, you okay? I was gonna call you right now." He said as he hugged her, sending chills down her spine, like always.  
She groaned. "Troy! You have to stop doing this to me!"  
He pulled back "Doing what?"  
By now she was so annoyed at everything that she just sighed loudly. "Don't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Who knows everything about you? The one who gets along with your friends and family? Don't you see that I'm  
the one who loves you? Don't you see that I am the 'ONE'?"  
He just stared at her as she backed away and held her hands up. "Just tell them I'm sick, alright?"  
She turned around on her heels and started walking, leaving him speechless.

She flopped down on her bed and sighed deeply as her eyes caught a picture of her and Troy.  
Her eyes started getting wet and a tear rolled down her cheek when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
She got up and opened it as she looked into two piercing blue eyes, just about to shut the door in his face but  
he put his foot between door and frame and his hand against it making it impossible for her to close it as  
he was too srtong.  
She groaned and opened it fully again. "Troy what do you want here? I don't wanna see you right now! I just told  
you how I felt, an hour ago, I can't..." She got interruppted by his lips crashing on hers.  
She was shocked at first but relaxed soon and kissed back. He pulled back and looked at her.  
"We were never meant to be just friends, right?" He smiled sweetly. She lightly shook her head no, smiling "No, never."  
He kissed her again and picked her up, closing the door with a kick behind him and walking her over to the bed as  
he lay her down on it and got on top of her without breaking the kiss.  
She wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his hips as he rocked them against her pelvis. She pulled back.  
"What about Olivia?" He smirked and pulled her up from the bed as he kissed down her neck instead of her lips. "Who's Olivia?"  
He was breathing heavily against her skin as Gabriella sighed. "Troy.." He mumbled something while looking up at her as he smiled.  
"Ohh you mean my ex-girlfriend." Gabriella smiled. "Ex?"  
He nodded and kissed up to her ear, whispering "I love you, not her."  
He could feel her trembling in his arms as she stammered "You, you lo-..?" He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes  
as he nodded again, smiling "I love you, Gabriella Montez with all my heart for soo long and I'm not planning on stopping that.."  
She was shaking even more and he tightened his grip on her and grinned. "I..omg.."  
He smiled "Brie you don't have to say that back, I kow this must be soo new to you and I won't force.."  
She crashed her lips on his and pulled back. "Can you fucking shut up for a moment?" He gazed at her as she ran her hand into  
his shirt, rubbing his chest and abs, whispering. "I love you too, Troy."  
He leaned forward and kissed her again, slipping his hands into her shirt. She fallowed his hands as he pulled them back out,  
scared he'd rush her. She pulled back and smiled a sexy smile. "I didn't want you to take them out, I wanted you to go further."  
He brathed heavier as she stared into his eyes and brought his hands back under her shirt. She lead them up to her bra  
and made them cup her breasts as he satrted massaging them as he departed her lips with his tongue and pushed it right into her  
mouth as he started batteling with hers.  
She reached down and pulled back. "Can I take it off?" she smiled sweetly.  
He kept breathing heavily and nodded. "Of course, if you want to." She giggled and took it off as she looked down at his sixpack.  
She imadiatly started kissing his chest and looked up. "You wanna take mine off?"  
"Hell yes!" He took it off and stoke over her stomach. "You can take my bra off too, it's only fair."  
She smirked as his hands shook lightly over her back up to her bra clasp. He stopped and kept his eyes in hers.  
"May I really?" She leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Please.", he smiled and slowly opened her bra, stripping the straps off her  
shoulders and letting it fall to the ground as he gently pushed her off a bit to look at her.  
She smiled and took the chance to reach down to his jeans as she unbottoned them "May I?" She asked as he nodded and she knelt  
down in front of him, dragging his jeans down. She grinned up at him and got back up as he ran his hands over her chest to her jeans  
and zipped them open as they fell down to the floor aswell.  
He picked her up and pushed her up the wall as he hungrily kissed down her neck to her breasts, while slipping his hands into her  
panties cupping her buttcheeks in his hands.  
She let a moan escape from her mouth and reached down touching his ass before pushing him back lightly.  
"You go first.."  
He looked at her, a bit confused, "Go first with what?"  
She pointed to her boxers. "I hate being exposed, fully nude in front of someone and I've never been either.." He smiled. "Gabriella.. we don't  
have to do this.." She smiled "I know! But I want to! I've dreamed about this for years."  
He smiled and pecked her lips, as he looked at her and took her hands, making them slip into his boxers. "You'll make me go first.."  
She smirked and mouthed 'Thanks' as she knelt in front of him and looked up, giggling. "I changed my mind, I wanna go first."  
He chuckled and pulled her up, reaching down and slowly stripping her panties off her long, tanned legs as he got on his knees and kissed  
up her legs stopping by her inner thigs, sucking on her skin as he made her lay one of her legs over his shoulder.  
"Do you mind?" He asked looking up at her. She was biting her lip, shaking her head no. He leaned forward and placed kisses all over her  
private area as she moaned. Her moans only encouraged him more as he started using his tongue to give her more pleasure, which deffinitely  
succed as she moaned louder and said his name over and over again.  
He teased her by pulling back and looking up at her as she shot her eyes open. "Do not stop babe!!"  
He smirked and went back down on her, going on for some minutes as he could feel her body tensing, and releasing with a scream.  
He kissed up her body back to her lips, as she knelt down infront of him and slowly pulled his boxers down.  
Her eyes widened. "Oh my.. Troy that's not gonna fit!" He could clearly hear the fear in her voice.  
"Don't worry, it is.." She ran her fingers over it and kissed the tip as he breathed heavier. She stood up and lay on the bed as she winked.  
"Come here.." he walked over to her and lay on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, to give him better access.  
"Pill?" She smiled and nodded as he pecked her lips. "Are you sure?"  
She pulled him closer. "I'm sure Troy!" He started pushing into her as she closed her eyes and gripped his arms. "Damn.."  
"That bad?" He stopped right away. She laughed lightly to overplay the pain. "Let's try again."  
He shook his head. "There's no way in hell Brie, I don't wanna hurt you!" She kissed him. "Try again, please!"  
He slowly entered her again. She closed her eyes but smiled lightly and relaxed as she noticed the pain was gone. He again stopped.  
"Keep going.." she said as looked at her. "You sure?" She 'mhm'ed, looking straight into his eyes, as he kept pushing in and out of her.  
She soon started moaning, fallowed by his own moans.  
She met his every thrust, arching her back. "Faster..", he picked up the pace making her moan even louder. He kept staring into her eyes,  
smirking and going faster with each push as he suddenly felt her walls tighten around his member, making him come right away,  
together with her.  
He collapsed on her top and rolled off her as she kissed his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him.  
She had her eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. "Brie.."  
"Mhm?" she smiled and looked up at him. "I love you."  
She giggled and kissed him. "I love you too Troy."  
"Then be my girlfriend." He smiled at her as she kissed him once more "I'd love to."

R&R :)

Love, amilia


End file.
